Reflection Ripples
by Mikitchin
Summary: Xerath x Tabia A closer look on Xerath's humanity in Shurima and what happened before he ultimately transcended into immortality.


Disclaimer: Xerath, Tabia, Shurima are not mine, League of Legends created them.

.-=~***~=-.

Squinting so he could see the road ahead, Xerath marched forth in the blistering heat, the sun glaring down on everyone with so much anger. His vision was getting blurry, he might collapse at this rate. He lowered his cowl and treaded on. How he disliked such moments where they were called to attend meetings within the Temple of the Falcon.

For a bunch of mages that have the ability to make mountains crumble and cities to fall, they really took up so much time, didn't they? These meetings mostly made up of several Arch Magi squabbling on about how a rule should be corrected and after several hours of such talk, they all end up agreeing that it need not be changed after all! Xerath thought of several other things he could do with his time, like getting along with his research and being out of the shade, for one.

How did he get into this mess, anyway? Well, Xerath was born with the ability to bend magic. Thinking about this brought forth the memory of how his family knew he had such talent. His mother was preparing the earth oven, about to make bread. She had already placed logs of wood within the pit and left to get tools create fire. When she got back, little Xerath had his hands within the pit and the wood was already burning with blue flame. His mother panicked, scolded him for what he was doing. In between sobs, Xerath explained that he only wanted to help by making fire for her.

Xerath's family treated him like an outsider since then, not that he minded. He was always more comfortable being left alone. He always had this blank look. It was probably because he could see how wild the arcane ran through everything that he spaced out a lot. You can't blame him when it's just so beautiful! Such wonderful light that it makes. People found this unnerving, even for his own siblings that he was always left alone. Xerath was made for great things, he firmly believed in that.

In time, a wandering merchant offered to take him away to the Temple of the Falcon. He was twelve then. His family was glad to see him go, lesser mouth to feed was what he reasoned in his head back then. Besides, he didn't do much work because of his frail frame. He couldn't carry sandstone to earn beer for his family. The only thing he did was to burn wood when it was time to cook. Xerath felt a slight twinge of anger at the memory. Also, the promise of a place within the world and more knowledge about what he can do made him want to go with the merchant even more. Finally, a haven for where he would be understood and reach new levels of learning! Years later, he often mused that his family might have sold him off but it didn't matter really. He was better off without them.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he reached the temple and dropped the cowl he was wearing. His unkempt hair was everywhere, the sand making it more so. He peered around and saw several other mages milling around the entrance too. He slung his pack on the other shoulder, it was digging into his skin from all that hunch backed walking. Obviously, none of the other mages wanted to attend either. However, the Grand Master of the Shurima mages decreed that all of them attend formal gatherings because all mages needed to know each other, socialize and share research and what not. Didn't he ever thought that almost all mages were ambitious, seek power, wealth and position? They don't have time to sit around and not work! Why would he share his findings with another person for fear of them stealing his research? He sighed again. If he became Grand Master, there would be so many changes, none of this useless socializing -

"Hey there! What's with the long face, Xerath?", a familiar voice interrupted his usual brooding thoughts of grandeur and power. She poked him and giggled. She had told him that she always found him funny.

Remember when he thought to himself about **almost** all mages lusted for power? This one was the exception.

Her name is Tabia. Unlike most people from Shurima, she had milky white skin and long black hair. Because she was so pale, she was always found draped over several layers of clothing. Even her face was covered. It was required of her because she might die of the heat, the council mages explained to her. Xerath thought it was for a different reason though. The residents of Shurima didn't take foreigners lightly. It was a complex that Shurima has always had, it was even considered inappropriate behaviour or maybe offensive if you appreciated another country's goods more than your own. Even so, there was something about Tabia's talent that made the council of the Shurima mages make an exception for her.

"It's this heat, that's all", he muttered.

"Aren't you born here? Why aren't you used to the heat? You're really funny, Xerath.", she laughed again.

_Tabia's eyes sparkled when she does that but then again, they always sparkle,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm not the only one suffering you know, look at the other mages.", he nodded to the others.

She also turned to look at the direction he was motioning. There were more people now. It was about time that they were to be ushered inside the temple, specifically the meeting room.

"Tabia…", an elderly voice greeted.

It was from one of the instructors. He wore the usual red robes given to esteemed Shurima mages, ones that have been accepted, ones that have passed the test. He didn't remove his cowl though, even in this intense heat.

"Oh, Master Kayne. You grace me with your presence. ", she bowed.

Yes, expect her to do the right thing. Xerath detested this man! He was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. As much as he didn't want to pay respects to a man whose beliefs were opposite to his, he also couldn't afford the complications that would arise from not doing it. It would create a scene and he didn't want the attention when there were so many others of his order nearby. On any other day, Xerath would have just outrighted ignored Master Kayne. He settled on inclining his head and muttering "Master…", to which appeased the High Mage.

"You're lovely as ever, how are your studies?", Master Kayne asked Tabia.

"It's doing better than expected. I am now able to neutralize certain diseases and repair internal organs although incision is still required for some instances.", Tabia responded.

A metallic resonating sound came from the inner chambers. It was time. Master Kayne took his leave and all the other mages scuffled to the entrance. Tabia glanced at Xerath wonderingly.

"Well? Let's get going!", she took Xerath's hand. More like Tabia took hold of his sleeve and pulled him along as they entered the sandstone Temple of the Falcon.

* * *

That's it for Chapter one. I'll try my best to finish the other chapters as soon as possible, we all know where this is heading anyway. Feel free to rant and rave!


End file.
